Antonidas
| Przynależność = Kirin Tor Dalaran Sojusz Lordaeron | Stanowisko = Arcymag Kirin Tor przywódca Dalaranu | Lokacja = Nieznana | Status = Martwy | Uczniowie = Jaina Proudmoore |Dubbing = Marek Obertyn (Warcraft III)}} Antonidas był przywódcą Kirin Tor z Dalaranu i nauczycielem arcymagini Jainy Proudmoore. Został zabity przez Plagę podczas jej inwazji na Dalaran. Antonidas jest dubbingowany przez Marka Obertyna w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Biografia thumb|left|Antonidas w [[Road to Damnation|Drodze do Zguby]] Młodość Jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów ostatnich lat, Antonidas przybył do Dalaranu jako młody chłopak, pragnący zostać członkiem Kirin Tor. Szybko okazał nie tylko talent magiczny, ale również lojalność, przez co został wprowadzony do Kirin Tor jeszcze w randze niższego maga. Po kilku latach Antonidas władał już magią arcymagów. Jego badania wewnątrz Kręgu dały mu wielki respekt przez co został nadzorcą badań nad zaklęciami ochronnymi. Po kolejnych kilku latach został wybrany do Rady rządzącej, by szybko stać się jednym z dominujących członków. Był on przywódcą Kirin Tor, chociaż w rzeczywistości był udzielnym władcą, a jego mądre, przyjazne oblicze stało się twarzą sekty. Został on wymieniony przez Branna Miedziobrodego jako monarchę, jeden z siedmiu "...ludzkich królów... ze Wschodnich Królestw...", reprezentował Dalaran w zgromadzeniu założycielskim Sojuszu Lordaeron. Inne źródła, takie jak podręcznik do Warcrafta III, jak również powieść Dzień Smoka również nazywają Dalaran "królestwem". W innych miejscach jest on nazywany przywódcą, chociaż nie królem. Anotnidas był również znany jako "Głowa Kirin Tor z Dalaranu" oraz właściwa głowa rady czarodziejów rządzącej magicznym narodem, jak też przywódca Rady Sześciu, najwyższej rady Dalaranu, która często zbierała się w Komnacie Powietrza. Druga Wojna Walczył on w obronie, jak również miał swój udział w odbudowie Fioletowej Cytadeli podczas i po Drugiej Wojnie oraz sformował wieczysty sojusz z Lordaeron. Arcymag stał się jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie. Gdy Teron Gorefiend wniknął do Fioletowej Cytadeli, Antonidas ruszył za nim w pogoń. Znalazł on rycerzy śmierci w Tajemnej Krypcie, gdzie przechowywano najcenniejsze artefakty Dalaranu. Wraz z Krasusem, Kael'thasem oraz Satherą stoczył bitwę z rycerzami śmierci, którzy przybyli by wykraść Oko Dalaranu dla Ner'zhula. Sathera zginęła, a rycerze śmierci uciekli na grzbietach Skrzydeł Śmierci oraz jego czarnych smoków. 'Letarg Orków' thumb|Antonidas w Warcraft III Po Drugiej Wojnie wielu orków zostało schwytanych i umieszczonych w obozach internowania. Niektórzy członkowie Sojuszu sugerowali, że najprościej było ich wybić, gdy byli słabi. Inni twierdzili, że orkowie mogą być trzymani jako niewolnicy. Anonidas z kolei miał inną teorię. Badając dostępne strzępki historii orków, mag odkrył, że byli oni spętani wpływem magii demonów (lub czarnoksiężników) od wielu pokoleń. Podejrzewał, że orkowie zostali spaczeni przez demoniczne moce jeszcze przed pierwszą inwazją na Azeroth. Prościej mówiąc, demony zatruły krew orków, co przemieniło ich w brutali o nienaturalnie wielkiej sile, wytrzymałości i agresji. thumb|Portret Antonidasa w Warcraft IIIAntonidas twierdził, że letarg orków nie był w rzeczywistości chorobą, a długotrwałym spętaniem rasy przez magię czarnoksiężników, którzy przemienili ich w nieustrzaszonych, łaknących krwi wojowników. Mimo że odkrył objawy, Antonidas nie był w stanie znaleźć leku na obecny stan orków. Wielu magów, jak również inni przywódcy Sojuszu, twierdzili, że odnalezienie lekarstwa dla orków jest niewarte zachodu. Nie mogąc nic poradzić na tajemniczą przypadłość, Antonidas stwierdził, że jedyną nadzieją orków jest moc duchów. 'Przed Trzecią Wojną' Stopniowo pogarszające się zdrowie nie pozwalało Antonidasowi przebywać zbyt długo poza jego ukochanym miastem, więc Jaina Proudmoore, jego uczennica, służyła jako jego oczy i uszy w świecie. Starzejący się mag z utęsknieniem wypatrywał dnia, gdy będzie mógł przekazać przywództwo Jainie, która, jak sądził, będzie najwspanialszym arcymagiem. Gdy czarodziej Kel'Thuzad zaczął eksperymentować z arkanami sztuki nekromancji, mając na względzie bezpieczeństwo Dalaranu, Antonidas położył kres jego praktykom, konfiskując jego majątek i wygnając go z miasta. Zniszczenie Dalaranu Niestety, wraz z wiekiem Antonidas był coraz bardziej nieostrożny; jak wielu innych przywódców Przymierza, Antonidasa na krótko przed inwazją Płonącego Legionu nawiedził tajemniczy Prorok. Gdy Prorok ostrzegł go przed nadciągającą wojenną zawieruchą, Antonidas nie posłuchał rady wędrowca, by sam odczytał znaki. Gdy Prorok powiedział mu, że musi wyruszyć na zachód, Antonidas nie chciał tego słuchać, sądząc, iż Prorok jest nikim więcej, jak magicznym szaleńcem. Mimo zainteresowania Jainy, Antonidas zdecydował się skupić na problemie plagi, która grasowała na północy. Jak wielu innych członków Kirin Tor, arcymag czuł, że jest to wielkie zagrożenie, które trzeba traktować z największą powagą i ostrożnością. Jednakże nakaz Dalaranu, by obejmować kwarantanną ogniska tajemniczej zarazy nie spotkał się z aprobatą innych członków Przymierza. Widząc fiasko swoich starań politycznych, Antonidas wysłał swoją najlepszą uczennicę, Jainę Proudmoore, by zbadała plagę, a w tej podróży towarzyszył jej młody paladyn książę Arthas, stawiający pierwsze kroki na swej drodze do Northrend. Straszna tragedia wstrząsnęła umysłem Arthasa i doprowadziła go do zniszczenia wspaniałego miasta Stratholme. Antonidas kontynuował swoje badania nad plagą, dopóki nie zapukała ona do jego drzwi. Plaga, prowadzona przez Kel'Thuzada i Arthasa, przybyła, by zdobyć Księgę Medivha. Gdy arcymag robił, co mógł, by ochronić Dalaran, tworząc ochronną barierę wokół całego miasta, która zadawała okrutne rany wszystkim nieumarłym, którzy się z nią zetknęli, Arthas wraz z grupką swoich sprzymierzeńctów przebił się do Dalaranu i do samej Fioletowej Cytadeli. Nie patrząc na straty, Arthas przebił się do serca Cytadeli, by wreszcie zamordować Antonidasa i przejąć Księgę w imię Króla Lisza. W chwili śmierci Antonidas miał 72 lata. Wraz z jego zgonem, opadły wszystkie bariery stworzone przez arcymaga, a duchy zamordowanych czarodziei powędrowały do lochów Dalaranu, by tam wreszcie zaznać spokoju. Mimo że siły państwa magów walczyły bez wytchnienia, miasto Dalaran zostało zrównane z ziemią przez pana demonów Archimonde'a krótko po śmierci Antonidasa. Jego duch przetrwał zniszczenie miasta i wciąż walczył z tymi, których postrzegał jako nieumarłe oddziały. Gdy książę krwawych elfów Kael'thas Sunstrider uciekał z lochów, odnalazł duchy Antonidasa i kilku jego ziomków, by wreszcie je uwolnić, zsyłając na nie wieczny spokój po długich miesiącach udręki. Po uwolnieniu ducha Antonidasa, wszyscy arcymagowie z Kirin Tor, którzy zginęli w oblężeniu Dalaranu zniknęli z tego świata, jedynie opłakiwani przez żałobników i ocalałych członków Kirin Tor. Odbudowa Dalaranu rozpoczęła się od razu po opuszczeniu miasta przez Kaela i Garithosa. Było ono chronione przez energię linii mocy do czasu ukończenia, jak również strzeżone przez Kirin Tor. Memoriał thumb|[[Antonidas Memorial|Memoriał Antonidasa w odbudowanym Dalaranie]] Gdy Dalaran został odbudowany, członkowie Kirin Tor wznieśli memoriał upamiętniający postać Antonidasa. de:Antonidas en:Antonidas es:Antonidas fi:Antonidas fr:Antonidas it:Antonidas Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Kategoria:Dalaran Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kirin Tor